We Don't Like To Share
by Aurelie-Atia's Fallen Angel
Summary: After America comes home from a UN meeting depressed, the Northeastern States all decide that the rest of the world doesn't deserve their adopted father, and convince the rest of the states to join in on their plan to make sure the other nations don't get too close. America doesn't know, and the rest of the world are not amused. [Contains kidnapping nations. O.o]
1. And The Mask Slips Little By Little

**Title: We Don't Like To Share**

 **Summary: America has never told anyone that his states were personified as humans, and that was his first mistake. After America comes home from a UN meeting depressed, the Northeastern states all decide that the rest of the world doesn't deserve their adopted father, and convince the rest of the states to join in on their plan to make sure the other nations don't get _too_ close. America doesn't know, and the rest of the world are not amused.**

 **Warnings: Slightly possessive!States, mature!America (not necessarily a bad thing), stereotypes, a bit dark, celebrity bashing, Nation bashing, just a lot of bashing in general, swearing, implied relationships (like, Ameripan, Frus, and UsUk), implied yaoi (duh), unbeta'd.**

 **Implied pairings: UsUk, FrUs, AmeriPan, Germerica (or whatever the ship name for AmericaxGermany is), Romerica (kya~ I love this pairing!), RusAme, PruAme, AmeIta, AmeChin (or whatever the name for AmericaxChina is), AmeCan, and plenty more, maybe.**

 **Genres: Humor, family, friendship, hurt/comfort kinda, drama, angst, um...that's all I guess.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Axis Powers Hetalia, sadly.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1.** _The Mask Slips Little By Little_

* * *

It was Pennsylvania who first noticed it. How couldn't she? It was written all over his handsome face. She knew she shouldn't pry, but it was hard not to. She hated seeing the look on his face when he thought no one was looking. America was a facade of supressed emotion, and you'd have to know him really well to see when his mask slipped. It was a good thing Penny knew him really well.

The States had a family bonding day five times a year. One for the northeastern states, one for the south states, another for the midwestern, etc., and one for all fifty states. The States cherished their time with Alfred, so when Penny started to notice a change in their adopted father, they paid extra attention to him.

They were not happy with what they found.

* * *

"I'm really sorry," Alfred said, his fingers absent-mindedly running through California's light blonde hair. Cali loved the feeling of his fingers in her hair, but wished that he paid more attention to her. It was the western State's turn to bond by playing games in the parlor, but America had recieved a call in the middle of it.

"Go fish," Washington murmured to his siblings. Well, his half-siblings.

Cali blinked her light blue eyes. "I thought we were playing blackjack?"

"Blackjack?" Nevada snorted. "Your head must be screwed on backwords, Cal. We were most _definitely_ playing strip poker."

"That explains why you're wearing nothing but boxers," Arizona remarked, setting down her cards. Nevada shrugged, not having any modesty since his first casino was built, in 1941.

"Nevvie, _please_!" Idaho cried, covering Hawaii's dark red eyes. "Not in front of the children!"

"Hey, since when was _I_ a child?" Hawaii scowled, but the effect was ruined on her adorable face. She just looked cuter than ever.

"Well, you _are_ the youngest," Montana said, french braiding her chocolate brown hair. "If you consider when you became an official state and all determining how old you are in state years."

"What about Alaska?" Hawaii argued. "He's also tecnically one of the youngest too*!"

"Leave me out of this," the quiet state said. He was curled up with a pillow in the corner, eyes closed. He was still jet lagged from the trip.

"Yeah, let's let the state sleep," New Mexico smirked. "Who knows the next time he'll get out of that crappy winter wonderland and enjoy some sun."

"Escuse me?" Colorado scoffed. "What's wrong with winter wonderlands?"

"Nothing if you want to freeze your ass off."

"Why you-"

" _Boys_ ," Ari warned. "No fighting."

California ignored them all as she felt the hand in her hair stop.

"I know but-... Don't worry, I promise- yes, I know I said that last time- that's not _fair_!"

At this point, all the other states grew silent. They stared at America, who was too flustered from talking on the phone to notice them. A heavy sinking feeling dropped in each of their stomachs. This must've been what Penny was talking about. Even Alaska opened a violet eye.

"Y-yeah, I know," America sighed, "and I promise I will...I know, but not today, I-..."

All thirteen western states panicked silently, dread filling them.

"Can't we reschedule- Yes, I know solving the world's problems are more important but- uh-huh, yeah, fine, I'm coming. 'Kay, Iggy, no probs, dude."

Alfred sighed, hanging up on the caller. He took off Texas and rubbed his eyes tiredly. That was it, that was what Penny saw. That was when his mask slipped, just a little bit. The one moment where America wasn't the happy lovable idiot the entire world thought he was. Instead, in it's place was a tired nation who had seen too much of the world and knew just how horrible it was.

Then he blinked and the mask was back.

"Hey, dudes and dudettes," he said, noticing how quiet the States were. "Um, I know today was supposed to be our bonding day, but...um, I have an errand to run, so I got to, well, run."

The States blinked their eyes simultaneously. If Alfred hadn't known them for a long time, he would've thought it was creepy.

"But I _promise_ after this we will all go to Dinseyland**, if that's alright with you, Cali," Alfred promised.

California just stared at him.

"Don't look at me like that," America whined. "You'll make me feel guilty! You guys can hang with Tony if you like. I bet he'll even let you fly his spaceship!"

Not even New Mexico blinked***.

America sighed. "Look, I'm really sorry, okay? There's just some bullcrap I have to take care of with England. I really don't want to do this, but it's the only way to get the old man off my back. I'll make it up to you guys, I promise."

The States narrowed their eyes. Okay, now Alfred thought it was creepy.

"So it's England's fault..." Oregan murmured suspiciously.

America's blue eyes widened drastically. " _Woah_ , now don't make any assumptions! It's no one's fault, 'cept my own 'cause I forgot I had work today. And anyway, I don't mind it. I barely see England nowadays."

The States exchanged looks. None of them were happy with it, but they couldn't say no to Alfred. Adopted father or not, they cared a lot about him and didn't enjoy upsetting him, especially after 1865****. They swore to themselves that they would never try to hurt him again. Although this was pushing it a little.

"Okay, fine," Arizona sighed. "We understand."

"Really?" America's face split into a wide grin.

"I guess so..." Nevada muttered.

"Awesome!" He shouted happily. "I promise I'll be back sooner than you can blink. I'll buy some burgers on the way home. Should I get McDonald's or Wendy's today..." He broke off into a murmur, already standing up from the couch.

The States sighed. _Damn England_ , they thought angrily.

* * *

A while after that, it was the Midwestern States turn to bond, and they, and by they I mean Alfred, decided to go fishing. They were all huddled together in the small pier, each of them holding a fishing rod, despite the fact that half of them didn't know how to fish. They also blatantly ignored the fact that it was freezing outside.

"Now you have to remember," Alfred was advising them. "Only awesome heroes such as myself fish in Lake Superior."

Wisconsin smirked, gloating at the fact that America chose his state to fish in. The other states ignored him.

"It doesn't hurt that Canada is just across the border." America gave them a wry smile. "Canada, the second largest country in the world, my neighbor, best friend, and brother, and he still gets overlooked."

"To be fair," Ohio said, clutching his rod with now-frozen hands, "he is a quiet country, it's easy to get overlooked if you don't try hard to be noticed."

Alfred gave him a sly smile. "Oh, really? Well, Rhode is a quiet state, right?"

Ohio nodded. "Right."

"Would you ever forget about her?"

"Of course not," Ohio wrinkled his freckled nose in dismay. "She's our sister, you don't ever forget family."

"No matter how much you want to," Minnesota added.

"Shut it, Minny," Nebraska rolled his eyes. "You'll never want to get rid of us."

"Don't call me Minny," he snapped.

 _"Minny, Minny, Minny_ ," Neb singsonged.

Minn narrowed his blue-green eyes, and with a battle cry, tackled him to the ground. Nebraska yelped in surprise. They went tumbling around, both trying to land a punch. They fell in the lake, which wasn't surprising since the pier was small. The rest of the States just ignored them.

"Don't you think you should do something about it? With Canada, I mean," Kansas asked. Alfred smiled and ruffled her wheat yellow hair. No one could ever hate Kansas. She was too sweet and nice, with an adorable accent that made the other States want to give her cookies and flowers. She was a real sweetheart...until you commented on her flat chest or made a dumb Wizard Of Oz joke, then she turned into a real devil. "Aren't you the hero?"

Alfred snorted. "Of course I'm the hero! I help save people in need-"

"Especially when they aren't in need," Missouri muttered under his breath. America just ignored him.

"-with my badass skills and heroic awesomeness! I help save people who need a hero, and Canada doesn't need a hero." Alfred smiled wistfully.

"What do you mean?" South Dakota asked.

America opened his mouth, but was interrupted when _Hero_ by Skillet rang out through the clear cold air. The States, excluding Minnesota and Nebraska, who were still fighting in the water, all shared a glance. What many people didn't know, or they were just too oblivious to notice, was that Alfred liked to change his ringtone. A lot. One day it could be the _Star Spangled Banner_ , the next it could be _Party In The U.S.A_. They all just stopped mentioning it after Alfred spent three hours explaining why music was awesome and how heroes such as himself don't have favorite songs.

"'Ello? Oh, hey Japan. What? No, I'm not at the office right no-...what? Wait, back up. No, not literally, I mean...never mind. Why now? But I have something important to do today...Oh, uh-huh...yeah, 'mkay, fine, I'm coming. Of course bro, be there in a sec."

He hanged up.

The Midwestern states sighed.

"Well," Ohio sighed. "It was fun while it lasted."

Alfred sighed. "Oh come on, it won't be that long. I'm sure whatever Japan needs me for won't take me long. Don't be mad!"

The States looked dejectedly at the pier. During the talk with Japan, Nebraska and Minnesota had stopped fighting and were swimming silently, starting at the water disappointedly.

"Aww, now come on! Please don't be mad! I'll make it up, I promise. I hate it when you guys get mad. Heroes don't make people mad. It's unheroic and lame! I don't want to be lame!"

In the middle of his rant, Alfred's glasses slid down on his nose and were now perching dangerously on the bridge of his nose. He looked so comically flustered the States didn't have the heart to stay mad. ( Although they did notice how he looked so serious and pained to have to leave them for work, and they secretly hated Japan for making him look like that.)

North Dakota snorted. "You're such a dork." She pushed his glasses up his nose, but her momentum and his initial surprise at being called a dork made him fall into the lake. The States couldn't help it. They laughed, grasping their stomachs as snorts and giggles and chortles shook their bodies. Neb and Minn took advantage of him and started dunking his head under the water. They forgot their worries for the moment, but after they couldn't help but remember the look on America's face as he apologized.

* * *

"WE HAVE AN EMERGENCY! I REPEAT, WE HAVE A HUGE EMERGENCY!"

" _What_?" Arkansas snapped at her fellow state.

"We ran outta barbeque sauce," Georgia replied calmly.

The States all blinked at each other. It was quiet except for the rustling of the grass and the howling of the neighbors dogs. The warm summer air and gentle breeze made it the perfect day to have a barbeque. Unfortunately, it seemed as if they had forgotten the sauce. Which disrupted what little peace there was in the backyard.

"What ya mean we don't have BBQ sauce?" Texas exploded, his hands raised up in the air. "How can we have a BBQ without BBQ sauce?"

"Great, now y'all got Texas all rustled up," Oklahoma groaned.

"That's your problem, you damn cowboys," Florida snorted, tying an apron around his waist. "Let's just get started with the grilling."

"Hell no!" Texas shouted. "No way in hell are we gonna start BBQ-ing without the sauce!"

"Texas-"

"I think Texas is right," Alabama interrupted. "Y'all never eaten Texas barbeque before. It's heavenly. If Texas says barbeque needs sauce, then by all means let's get 'em sauce. He makes the best steaks y'all ever seen this side of the farm."

The other States sighed. It was useless arguing with Alabama when she started talking about Texas.

"Well, okie doki, then," Alabama smiled brightly. "Let's find us some sauce."

"Fuck yeah!" Texas exclaimed, ignoring Arkansas' " _Language_!" as he raced into the huge plantation home they used on their bonding days. Alabama grinned fondly at his retreating figure. Oklahoma scowled at her.

"She looks as happy as a dead pig in the sunshine*****," Tennessee muttered. The other States snickered.

"Well, excuse me, I can hear y'all!" Alabama snapped, whirling around and placing her hands on her hips. "If y'all wanna go, we can go-"

"Enough!" Arkansas barked. "Let's just start barbecuing while Texas is getting-"

"Fear not, my southern ones, the hero has arrived!"

Arkansas rolled her eyes, but smiled fondly at America as he entered the backyard, carrying a plastic bag and Texas on his back. His face was hidden by Alfred's back and his cowboy hat. The States snickered at him, except for Alabama, who was already running up to Alfred with a big smile on her face.

"Alfred, you made it right on time! We were 'bout to start barbecuing!"

"Me ne'uh mwoar bar'eh'hue auce," Texas muttered, his voice muffled by Alfred's shirt.

Thankfully, Alfred was very fluent in mumble and mutter, among over languages.

"You wanted barbeque sauce? Well it's a good thing I just came from the store and bought some. You can't have an American style barbeque without barbeque sauce!" He exclaimed.

The southern states cheered.

"Now what do we have?" Alfred said, moving over to the grill with Texas still on his back.

Florida cleared his throat. The rest of the States rolled their eyes at Florida's " _superiority_ ". "Well, we have USDA approved grade A Angus beef, baby back ribs, briskets, some t-bone, sirloin, rib eye, roast beef, hot dogs, burger patties, pork chops, chicken, I think we had some salmon, and bacon."

Kentucky grinned. "Don't forget the coleslaw!"

"An' potato salad!" Tennessee added.

"You can't forget the baked beans," Georgia said.

"That's true, but you also shouldn't forget the Mac and cheese," South Carolina said.

"Ah, let's not forget the maple corn bread," Oklahoma added.

"And corn on the cob!" North Carolina exclaimed.

"I made apple pie!" Louisiana grinned proudly. She was always proud of her food.

Alfred stared at them in silence for a few seconds. "...All that... for us?"

Florida shrugged. "We were gonna make more, but we couldn't play football after if we were stuffed."

Alfred grinned impossibly wide. "Hell yeah, let's start grilling!"

* * *

About an hour later, Alfred and the States were lying on the grass, stomachs full from eating all the food. They mostly had enough energy to play a game of American football, but the warm sun and the general lazy feeling of the day made them postpone the game. On a normal day, no State in their right mind would postpone a game, but it couldn't be helped on day like today. Of course, if what all the other States said were true, then the feeling wouldn't last all day.

"Hey Mer'ca," Virginia said very lazily. "Whya think it's so damn hot all the time?"

Alfred sighed heavily. "Beats me. Why is vanilla ice cream so goddamn good?"

"Just because it is," they all said in a unison******. They said the same quote each time. America thought it was more cute than it was creepy, although some days they push it a little.

They were content with staying like that for a while, just them, the sweet smell of flowers and barbeque, the warm air, the restless wind, and the satisfaction of having Alfred there with them.

" _Don't want to be an American idiot!_

 _One nation controlled by the media!_

 _Information age of hysteria!_

 _It's calling out to-_ "

The States stared at America as he quickly pressed answer on his phone. "What?" He asked defensively. "It's catchy as hell!"

They exchanged unamused glances.

"Hello, this is the hero, Alfred speaking, how may I save you?" Alfred was quiet for a long time, his face impassive. The southern States all looked at each other worried. Alfred's fave was rarely impassive. When it was...well, to put it bluntly, shit went down. "Could you hold please?"

Alfred sighed and set the phone down on the grass, sitting up in the process. He rubbed his nose, Texas (the glasses, not the State) falling into his lap. He looked worn down, his face paler than before. The southern States took a mental picture of that look, so that they can beat up whoever made him look that way. Texas mentally reminded himself to resort his gun collection later on. Who knew when the next time he would have to use one was (although he hoped it was sooner rather than later).

"Alfie?" Oklahoma asked gently.

"Hm? Oh, yeah, sorry." He said distractedly. "There's just something I need to...check up on. I'm sorry, I guess we have to reschedule that game. I'm really sorry."

The southern States were abnormally quiet. They didn't bother saying anything. Nothing would make Alfred stay when he looked like that.

"If y'all need me, just call one of the other nations, m'kay? I promise, I'm not ditching you. We'll finish up soon, okay?"

Alfred gave them a smile, but the States could tell how hollow and empty it was.

* * *

 **Next time on We Don't Like To Share** : _Evil plans, oblivious!America, kidnapped nations, and more! Don't miss out on the next chapter, where the States create the perfect plan to make sure America won't get sad ever again! And that includes kidnapping and torture! Yay! (And they say Americans aren't batshit crazy! XD) And don't forget, the Northeastern States will finally show up!_

* * *

 **Author-chan's notes: Well, that ended rather abruptly and angsty. I swear, the angst won't stay there for long, I promise. Anyways, the next chapter most likely won't be this long (3,400+ words, damn).** **I won't update frequently either because school is starting soon. This story was just to show the world how much of a manwhore Alfred is to me. I mean that in the nicest possible sense. I ship Alfred with EVERYONE! I would also love it if you can come up with cute quirks you think your state should have. Oh and sorry if I didn't include your State, there are 50 of them. I think I got most of them, though. Anyways, please comment what you think. This is my first time writing a Hetalia fanfiction. I hope you like it! (Oh, and please write what your favorite America-centric pairing is. Mine is UsUk. And Romerica. And PrusAme. And AmeCan. And Ameripan. XD)**

* * *

 *** In case you didn't know, Hawaii became a state in August 21, 1959, and Alaska became a state in January 3rd, 1959.**

 **** Disneyland is in California while Disneyworld is in Florida. Just an fyi for those of you who are confused.**

 ***** Area 51 (where people think the government keeps alien spacecraft's) is found in Rockwell, New Mexico, although the State doesn't have the most UFO sightings. California does, surprisingly.**

 ****** 1865 is when the civil war ended.**

 ******* Translation: This phrase describes a person who's blissfully ignorant of reality.**

 ********: Apparently, vanilla ice cream is the most popular ice cream flavor in America. Chocolate is second.**


	2. Wallowing In Self-pity Is Not Allowed

**Title: We Don't Like To Share**

 **Summary: America has never told anyone that his states were personified as humans, and that was his first mistake. After America comes home from a UN meeting depressed, the Northeastern states all decide that the rest of the world doesn't deserve their adopted father, and convince the rest of the states to join in on their plan to make sure the other nations don't get _too_ close. America doesn't know, and the rest of the world are not amused.**

 **Warnings: Slightly possessive!States, mature!America (not necessarily a bad thing), stereotypes, a bit dark, celebrity bashing, Nation bashing ( just a lot of bashing in general), swearing, implied relationships (like, Ameripan, Frus, and UsUk), implied yaoi (duh), unbeta'd (could be worse).**

 **Implied pairings: UsUk, FrUs, AmeriPan, Germerica (or whatever the ship name for AmericaxGermany is), Romerica (kya~ I love this pairing!), RusAme, PruAme, AmeIta, AmeChin (or whatever the name for AmericaxChina is), AmeCan, and plenty more, maybe.**

 **Genres: (Plenty of)Humor, (cute)family(moments), friendship(at its crackiest), hurt/comfort(-ish maybe), drama(I think), angst(sort of), um...that's all I guess.**

 **Disclaimer: If I owned Hetalia, Australia and America would be bros, and England would get drunk more often. XD**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 2.** Wallowing In Self-pity Is Not Allowed_

* * *

It was a Monday, so the day should not have been so special. Unless it was your birthday, a special occasion, or some kind of holiday, a Monday should not, _could not_ be a very special day. Good thing today was a special occasion, or else half the States would not have been wide awake at 8:30 in the morning.

They were gathered in the living room, all fifty of them. A normal room would not have been able to hold such a large quantity of people (hell, most rooms couldn't hold more than twenty average adults), but the room they were in for their yearly bonding day was rather spacious. Oh rather, it had became spacious once the States pushed all the furnishings to the balcony. The TV somehow found its way on to the kitchen island, the wires long enough to stay plugged in. The dining table and chairs were somewhere in the basement, where Texas had _oh so carefully_ threw it in earlier. The States were either standing leisurely in the large space they had created, or sat in strange or odd places, such as the kitchen counter, the stair banisters, or right next to the TV.

The room was filled with the murmuring of the States, who were chatting amiable (or rather unpleasantly if you wanted to be truthful) among themselves, waiting for someone to take control of the meeting. California was bickering with New York again about which coast was better, while Alaska, North Dakota, Maine, Vermont, and Wyoming argued with Florida, Louisiana, Texas, Georgia, and Mississippi about rather the cold or the heat was better. Kansas was screaming at Minnesota, convinced that he wouldn't be having her wheat the next year and that _he better forget about eating those damn cheerios for breakfast now_! Minn looked unregretful about the Wizard of Oz joke he said. The rest of the States either bickered quietly among themselves or just watched amused at the chaos.

Pennsylvania snapped her BlackBerry shut, focusing on the bickering States. Her pink bow shaped lips puckered into a slight frown. She sighed quietly before tucking a stray strand of dark brown hair behind her ear. Unfortunately, it seemed like no one else would step in and take control of the situation.

She opened her mouth to scream, but then thought better of it. Instead, she signalled at Texas, who was getting beyond frustrated with the other States and just then noticed her, to gather their attention. He looked confused for a second, then realization dawned on him. He pulled something out of his pocket and somehow managed to make it to the middle of the room. He tried to look intimidating, but a goofy smile firmly placed itself on to his face.

 _ **Veauuuuuuuuuuuuuu**_!

All the States jumped, surprised at the sudden noise.

"What in Gary Cooper's name was that?" Montana exclaimed.

The rest of the States stared at her for a long time. Finally, Colorado asked, "Who?"

"Gary Cooper?" Monty frowned. "He was an actor who received five Academy Award nominations."

The States blinked.

"He starred in _High Noon_ and _Sergeant York_?"

They shrugged.

"Nothing at all?"

They shook their heads.

"Well, screw you all," Montana huffed, folding her arms across her chest. "Anyway, what was that?"

Texas smiled brightly. "That was my air horn! Never leave home without it!"

New York snorted. "And here I thought you never left home without your gun."

"Well, I didn't until y'all started complainin' about my gun," he grumbled.

"You can't bring a gun and shoot it in the air whenever you feel like it," Arkansas scolded him from the kitchen counter.

"Well, what else am I gonna do when a Yankee annoys me?" Tex shot back, glaring at Yorkie.

"Well you can stick it up your-"

"New York!" Penny snapped. "Texas, quiet bickering like immature children!"

"Sorry Penny," they both mumbled apologetically to her. Penny, although she wasn't the oldest State, she was the most mature. No one disagreed or angered her unless they wanted a quick and painfully death. Or a slow and painful death. Either way, it would be painful.

"Anyways, we have to get started. Today is our bonding day and we need to pick something to do. We don't have time to fight. You know Alfred wouldn't want that."

The States all murmured in agreement. If there was one thing they could all agree on, it was the fact that Alfred worked too hard to have to put up with their bickering. They all decided each year not to fight during their bonding days, or at least _try_ not. You can't make what you can't keep.

"What are we going to do, then?" Minnesota asked from the right stair banister.

"Well," Penny started. "We don't want to repeat what we did for our other days. What did you guys do for your bonding days?"

"We went fishing," Ohio supplied from the floor.

"But it was _rudely_ interrupted when Japan called America," Nebraska muttered. The Midwestern states grumbled in agreement.

"Well, we were having a game night in the parlor," Utah said.

"Before England called America in the middle of it," Wyoming sighed. The Western States seemed to deflate at the memory.

"We were havin' a barbeque," Georgia recalled.

"Alfred left before the football game," Florida added. The Southern states groaned.

"He left right before the game," Kentucky moaned. "Who does that?"

"Busy people, that's who," Tennessee groaned.

"Well what did you Yankees do?" Oklahoma asked, twirling her cowgirl hat in the air. The blue ribbon spun in a circle around it.

The Northeastern States all shared a glance. They seemed reluctant to say, until Maryland cleared her throat. "Well," Mary said faintly. "We were having a friendly game of catch, and we planned on eating ice cream after-"

"But those stupid Nations had to ruin it by kidnapping Alfred right in front of us!" New York interrupted, flinging his hands up into the air.

The other States gasped in horror. Of course, New Jersey, despite also attending that day, decided to be the melodramatic princess he truly was. He pretended to faint in horror, but accidentally landed on Missouri, who scowled at him and shoved him off.

"Oh shut up," Vermont said, smacking Yorkie in the head with the newspaper he was reading earlier. "Quit getting so worked up for nothing. "Alfred wasn't kidnapped, you git, the other nations just happened to bump into us."

"They needed Alfred's help with preparing for the world meeting, which will be held in New York city," New Hampshire added. "In fact they should be starting soon."

New York scowled and grumbled obscenities under his breath. Those closest to him could hear " _Why did they have to pick my state of all places?_ " and " _They don't even get anything done in those stupid meetings_!", but they ignored it.

There was a pause before Maine, a generally quiet state, spoke up. "D-do you think it's a coincidence that all of our bonding days were interrupted by the other Nations?"

There was a heavy silence. The States were all thinking the same thing. How could they not? It was a hell of a coincidence, but a coincidence nevertheless. They didn't want to think about it though, because then they would get depressed. A majority of the States were too proud to be depressed.

It was Penny who broke the silence. "Okay," she said loudly, startling the other States. "We can wallow in self-pity later. Right now, we have to pick an activity to do with Alfred."

Everyone brightened up at that thought. They loved doing things with Alfred, and hopefully making plans would get the depressing thoughts out of their heads.

"Yeah," Idaho jumped up excitedly. "We can eat French fries!"

"No!" Kentucky cried out. "Fried chicken!"

"It's finger lickin' good*," South Carolina crowed.

"Shut up!" Kenny snapped. "It was funny the first fifty times!"

"Let's go to a zoo!" Ohio exclaimed. "Preferably Toledo."

"Oh shut it," California said, rolling her eyes. "You don't have to keep bragging."

"I want bragging!" Ohio screeched. "You're just jealous!**"

"Oh please," Cali snorted.

"Let's go snowboarding!" Colorado shouted.

"It's May, dipshit," New York said. "We can't go snowboarding."

"Says who," Collie pouted.

"Mother Nature."

"Not in the Midwest."

"To hell with the Midwest weather!"

All around, the States erupted into chaos, shouting out different ideas while also getting into fights. Somehow, though, it didn't get as bad as it usually did. It seemed as if the States were just joking with each other, as if they didn't want to fight anymore.

Massachusetts walked in from a doorway from the hall, sipping a juice box quietly. He walked over to Penny. "What's going on?" He asked.

"Well," Penny responded, glancing at him from the side. "I think I prefer loud and energetic States to sad and depressed ones. They're more natural."

Mass raised a blonde eyebrow, but said nothing for a while. "Yeah, maybe."

* * *

A few hours later, the States managed to finish planning their day, somehow. Since it seemed Mother Nature didn't forget New York this time, they had decided to go swimming. It was nice and hot out, and most public pools were open for the summer. Penny managed to reserve a pool just for them using bribes and promises to clean the pool the following week (it took a while to convince the other States), while New York, Kansas, and Texas argued about which mobile phone carrier was better, Verizon, Sprint, or AT&T***.

Louisiana, Washington, Rhode Island, and Hawaii made a lunch of sandwiches, red kool-aid, chocolate chip cookies, and chips. They had argued a bit about what to make except for Rhode, who just quietly watched amused. They argued over rather or not the lunch should be formal or not. After a minute of arguing, Rhode managed to ask, " Do you think formal and Alfred go well together?"

The five States glanced at each other. "No," they said in unison. "No they don't."

After, California gathered fifty-three fluffy white towels (because both Cali and Yorkie used two towels), each with their own signature design, fifty sunglasses, twelve bottles of sunscreen, four beach balls, and two first aid cases (just in case). It took her almost an hour to get everything, and she had to search the deepest darker parts of the closet for some things. She had a fun time pretending the closet was a wardrobe to Narnia.

The Dakota twins were in charge of getting the swimsuits. Day was in charge of the boys while Kota was in charge of the girls. The northern state had an easy time getting swimsuits for the boys. All she had to do was get twenty-nine American flag swimming trunks and stitch their state initials on the bottom. It took her less than half an hour to finish.

Kota, the southern twin, had a bit more trouble. There were twenty-one girls, each with their own personalities, styles, and body shape. She knew Cali always wore a bikini in any color except orange and yellow, Rhode was too self-conscious and often wore one-pieces, and Hawaii enjoyed wearing swim shorts. Figuring out what everybody liked and what they would wear was enough to give even the most level-headed person a migraine. Kota blamed every single fashion magazine ever made. It took her almost a full hour to finish. She banged her head on the wall a few times when Cali asked for, and I quote, "The sexiest goddamn thing you can find that goes well with my tan."

"Stupid coastal state," she muttered.

It was already 11:16 when all fifty States finished the preparations. Since America wasn't going to be here for a while, the States decided to chill out in the yard. Of course, that erupted into a meaningless squabble about football. Who were better, Redskins or Packers? Who had more Super bowl wins, the Steelers or the 49ers? Which team was overall the most awesome? Hawaii was complaining about the fact that the other States had football teams and not her, despite the fact that she lived 2,471 miles (39,77 kilometres) from the mainland. The fighting had stopped when Yorkie made a fleeting remark about the Patriots and the Jets, which resulted in a broken nose, courtesy of Mass's foot. Everyone knew not to mess with Mass's quick temper, especially not Yorkie. They were not exactly on the best terms.

Once 3:15 rolled by, the States waited (im)patiently in the living room, jumping on the balls of their feet in excitement. Finally, the door opened and in walked America. He was munching French fries in a forlorn way. His jacket was swung on his shoulder like a frat boy, and his briefcase looked rather stuffed with papers. His face looked tired and rather worn out, but that didn't cross on anyone's mind as they all jumped on Alfred, screaming, "Welcome home!"

Have you ever had fifty people, all ranging from 90 to 180 pounds, jump on you at the exact same time with the force of ten strong men, each? Consider yourself lucky you haven't.

Alfred screamed in surprise at the sudden weight now crushing him, although it didn't hurt at all. He blinked before smiling. He rolled the States off of him, who were laughing and giggling, and sat up.

"What are you guys doing, scaring the hell out of me like that," he teased.

"I doubt you were scared," North Carolina scoffed.

"If that girly scream of yours was any indication," South Carolina smirked.

Alfred blushed. "T-that was not a girly scream! It was a manly scream of surprise!"

"Yeah, _manly_ ," Alaska snorted, laughing with the rest of the States.

"Well y-yeah," Alfred stuttered. "Heroes don't get scared, and they certainly don't scream like a girl."

All the female States raised their eyebrows at him.

"DDespite the fact that many heroes are also women," America said quickly. You could never be too sure with feminists. He looked at them curiously. "What are you guys doing here anyways?"

The States blinked at him in bewilderment. "Did you forget?" Was asked. "Today is our bonding day!"

"We have it all planned out," Alabama added excitedly.

"Bonding day, huh," America said, scratching his nose. He frowned. "How did I forget that?"

"Well, no worries," Nevada said. "We got it all planned out. First-"

"We are going to the pool," Virginia interrupted.

"Because it's hot and stuff," West Virginia added.

"An' we got snacks," Texas said.

"Which isn't formal so don't worry," Illinois said.

"But it's still really good," Montana said.

"But enough about that, we reserved a private pool!" Delaware exclaimed.

"Far far away from mankind," New Jersey added. "Where no humans or animals can disturb us."

"Or stupid Nations," Yorkie said.

"Nations, huh," Alfred murmured. That's when the States stopped and looked at him. His face was distracted and despondent, two things that should never be on his face. Well, there was a few times when it was ok for Alfred to look distracted, but this was not it.

 _Oh no, oh no oh no oh no!_ The States thought, their panic rising. _Not again!_

"Al...fred?" Utah asked softly. "Are you okay?"

"Am I okay?" Alfred wondered. "Well, I guess so. I'm a little tired, and a bit worn out from that meeting. Those nations took a lot out of me. They are really demanding."

 _Demanding_? The States thought suspiciously. _Demanding what?_

"The nations did, didn't they," Penny murmured quietly. Thankfully no one heard how murderous she sounded. They never did.

"So that means..." Ohio hesitated. He didn't want to finish the statement.

"Can we not go to the pool?" America asked, suppressing a yawn. "I have a ton of work to do, and I'm a bit tired. Being stupid takes a lot out of a person."

The States eyes twitched. _Those stupid Nations,_ They thought. _overworking Alfred..._

"Well, of course," Idaho exclaimed. "You should get straight to bed! If you don't, your condition will get worse!"

Alfred blinked. "Condition? I'm tired, not sick."

" _Tired_ _smired_ ," Michigan snorted. "Doesn't matter, you need to rest."

"You guys don't really need to-"

"Midwesterners!" Delaware barked, for once feeling like the oldest son****. "Take America to bed, make sure he's comfy."

"Got it," the Midwestern states said, saluting him like he was a war general.

"You really don't-"

"Southerners!" Delaware shouted. "Make America some milk and cookies to wash out the McDonald's he most likely ate earlier!"

"Aye aye," the Southern states crowed, also saluting him. "Nothing washes out saturated fat like pure sugar!"

"I'm serious, you don't-"

"Westerners!" Delaware exclaimed. "Take away all work related things and replace them with soothing music, teddy bears, shades, and Sprout, to fall asleep to!"

"Roger that," the Western States said, saluting just like the rest. "You can count on us!"

"You're not actually going to-"

"Now go!"

Without a word, the Midwestern states shoved a confused yet tired America to his bedroom, while the Southern states went straight to the kitchen to prepare the snack, and at the same time the Western stars went to hide every work-related thing in the basement and replace them with soothing things instead.

Delaware looked pleased with himself, until he realized that the Northeastern states were left. "Shit," he sighed. "Now we have nothing to do except wallow in self-pity."

"No," New Jersey muttered. "We are not going to wallow."

"After all the hard work we did," Connecticut sighed.

"The day was going to be perfect," Vermont murmured.

"We haven't had a perfect bonding day in a while," New Hampshire added.

"Dammit, I said we weren't wallowing!" NJ yelled.

"Shut up," Mass said quietly. The Northeastern States looked at Mass. His face was impassive, and he leaned nonchalantly on the wall, as if he didn't have a care in the world. He regarded them with bored eyes, somehow warning them not to piss him off with it. The States shivered.

"Mass is right," Mary said, running her hands through her dirty blonde hair. "We shouldn't be putting more stress on Alfred by complaining. He's tired enough as it is."

"But those stupid Nations did it again!" Yorkie argued. "Why can't they understand that Alfred is ours five days a year!"

"Yorkie-"

"You're absolutely right," Penny murmured.

The other States blinked in surprise, except Massachusetts, who just raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?" Maine asked.

Penny looked up, her gray eyes hardened. "Why can't the Nations understand that America isn't someone to boss around. Why can't they understand that he is busy, he has _plans_. Plans with people he _cares about_ and don't want to disappoint. Can't they understand that overworking Alfred and making feel stupid _hurts_ him? Can't they see pass his walls and their own _stupidity_ to understand him?"

"Well, yeah," Connie reluctantly agreed," but-"

"But nothing!" Penny snapped. The States stared at her. They have never seen Penny this emotional in a while. It had been so long they had nearly forgotten that she had emotions other than motherly hen and strict parent.

"It's their fault that we can't hang out with Alfred as much as we want to. It's their fault that Alfred always looks the way he does. It's their fault that Alfred keeps hiding his true colors just to keep them happy. He hides his knowledge, his maturity, everything, for the sake of others. They are going to have to pay for that, pay for everything."

"You're getting a bit dark there, Penny," NJ chuckled nervously. The way Penny was glaring scared him more than he liked.

"Even if what you said was true," Mass said, startling the other States with his low voice. "How are going to make them pay?"

The Northeastern States looked at him wide-eyed. Was he really considering it?

Penny smiled sweetly. The States found that smile really creepy. "The good old fashioned America way."

"By giving them taxes and talking politics too them without letting them have opinions?" Connie asked.

"No, you butthole," Ver snapped, smacking the back of his head. "She means we are going to kidnap them."

"And torture them?" Yorkie brightened up.

Ver smacked him too. "You sick twisted little boy."

"Is kidnapping them really the right thing to do?" Rhode asked.

"We won't torture them," Penny said smoothly. "We will just warn them."

"Warn them?" Mary asked.

"About them overworking Alfred," Penny smiled. "They won't get hurt."

"Alfred won't agree to that," Hampshire stated.

"Then we won't tell him," Penny replied.

The States blinked at her. She wasn't serious, was she? This wasn't like Penny. Or maybe it was, and they just hadn't noticed. It wasn't the first time the States his their real personalities from each other.

"Oh, but we need to convince the other States," Yorkie realized. "We're not sure if they feel the same as us."

"Yorkie!" Connie exclaimed.

"The southerners will be the easiest," Mary said, the plan rubbing off on her. "They are the most violent. The westerners will agree too, but what about the Midwesterners? Hmm?"

"Are you guys crazy!"

"After today," NJ snorted. "Everyone will agree."

"Mass," Connie whined. "Don't tell me you don't find this insane!"

Mass looked at him, tilting his head to the side. He seemed top be contemplating the question, his fingers stroking his chin thoughtfully. The States leaned in, anxious to hear what Mass said. He never really talked much, so this opportunity could not be missed.

"We are going to need lots of rope," he said deadpanned.

"I'm in a room full of fucking sadists," Connie sighed.

* * *

 **Next time on We Don't Like To Share:** _Actual kidnapped nations, more oblivious!America, and plans being put to action! The Northeastern States are going to persuade the States to kidnap the nation's to 'warn them'. Let's see how that will turn out. *nervous laughter*_

* * *

 **Author-chan's notes: Remember when I said I won't update for a while? Well, I lied. Oh, and remember when I said the next chapter wouldn't be as long? Well, I lied again. It's even longer. (4,300+, dammit.)**

 **School starts Monday and here I am, updating this story. Oh well. Anyways, this chapter hopefully wasn't angsty as the last chapter, and hopefully it was funny. Sorry if I didn't get your state in, there's 50 of them. I really oozed state pride in this chapter. (Guess which state I'm from, I bet half of you will get it wrong. In fact, comment what state or country you live in. I'd love to know.)**

 **Oh, and sunbean0943, I don't exactly know what a Boston accent is, considering I haven't been there for more than 2 hours at an airport, so I searched online. From what I gathered, all you do is eliminate the r's from the words. I probably will get it wrong, so you can just imagine his accent. He does have a short temper, though. He just expresses it more physically than others. XD**

 **And silver-wolf-dc, I am totally using your idea for California. She will definitely have changes in her personality, you just won't see it this chapter. I'll be in the next chapter though. The States will be used to it but the nations... XD**

 **Okay, next chapter will finally describe the States in the Nations' point of view. Yes, I said it and it's true. Next chapter will have the Nations point of view! Rejoice!**

 **Anyways, send in those quirks you want your state to have!**

 **(P.S. I suck at** **onomatopoeia's)**

* * *

 *** That's the motto for KFC (Kentucky Fried Chicken), which is based in Kentucky.**

 ****In a 2014 article, Toledo Zoo in Toledo, Ohio was the number zoo, while San Diego Zoo & Safari Park, in San Diego, California is the tenth.**

 ***** Verizon, AT &T, and Sprint are the three largest mobile plan carriers in the U.S, and they are headquartered in New York, Texas, and Kansas, respectively.**

 ****** Delaware was the first state admitted into statehood on December 7, 1787, while Pennsylvania was the second on December 12.**


End file.
